


My Sunshine

by angelsarefallingassbut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsarefallingassbut/pseuds/angelsarefallingassbut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. The first time Cas says these words are to tell Dean how he feels. The first time Dean says these words are to tell Cas he feels the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sunshine

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine." Dean wasn't sure where that beautiful voice was coming from at first. "You make me happy when skies are grey." He looked up and noticed the angel standing in the doorway, looking at Dean in an almost shy manner. Dean couldn't help but smile when he met Cas's gaze. "You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."  
Dean set his book down gently and looked at the other with pure affection. "I'm not going anywhere Cas, I promise."  
"Good." Cas smiled and the corners of his blue eyes crinkled, making him look even more cute. "I'd like my sunshine to stay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You are my sunshine," Cas gently touched their foreheads together. "My only sunshine." He threaded their fingers together and kissed each of Dean's knuckles. "You make me happy," Cas met Dean's eyes and smiled, causing his whole to face to light up. "When skies are grey." Cas pulled Dean into his arms and danced around with him. "You'll never know Dean, how much I love you." Cas placed his hand over Dean's heart tenderly. "Please don't ever go away." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You are my sunshine." Dean whispered in a low, gravely voice. Cas smiled as he squeezed his hand. "My only damn sunshine. You make me so happy when everything else is grey." Cas couldn't think of anything other than this moment. Right here, right now. Dean standing across from him and saying these words. Standing in a church with the people they loved as they made vows. "You'll never know how much I love you Cas. I love you Cas. I won't ever let anyone take you away."


End file.
